At the Eye of the Storm
by EricaElliot
Summary: Lyanna is the second eldest Stark child after Rob. Being a 'Lady' in winter fell has led er to start rebelling against a Lady's natural ways. she considers them to boring. But will she miss being a Lady in Winter Fell when shes sent off to be a lady in Kings Landing. Or will something or someone convince her life there is better. Rated M just incase.
1. Chapter 1

I smiled wryly as I watched Arya struggle with her needlework. I pulled my grey woolen shall tightly around me as a cold breeze licked at my skin like a confused flame. It seemed as though the closer winter got the more layers of clothes I seemed to wear each day, making me look more and more plump. The wind speed picked up and my long brown hair swiped across my face, acting as a force field to the cold breeze.

"Lady Anna, your mother will be most cross if you don't do any of your needle work again!" Septa Mordane chastised. I rolled my eyes and gave her a blank look. She huffed and turned back to Sansa. I looked like Sansa more than i did Arya. Our faces were the same shape. The Tully shape. Sansa is traditionally beautiful, taking after our mother's family with her high cheekbones, vivid blue eyes and thick auburn hair. She is eleven years old and as she has grown up, her figure has completely transformed and she flourished into a tall, graceful woman. My mother is always saying how much we look alike. 'if you'd been graced with the Tully hair you'd might as well have been twin babes'. According to my Father, Eddard stark, I looked more like my aunt Lyanna. Who happens to also be my name sake. That is me, Lyanna Stark. Though everyone but my mother calls me Anna.

The sound of a flying arrow returned me from my thoughts. Rising from my seat I walked outside. I watch as my brothers and the imbecile Theon Greyjoy, laughed at my younger brother Bran's failure.

"And which one of you was a marksman at ten?" My Lord Father ask from the balcony, where he held my mothers hand. "Keep Practicing, Bran. Go on."

I smiled at my fathers encouragements.

"Don't think to much Bran." I said rubbing his arm sympathetically. I felt sorry for him, under the pressure from the presence of his own parents.

"Relax your bow arm." Rob added, just before I did.

"Lyanna, join me in my bed chambers." My lady mother called from the balcony. I groaned and pouted. Jon smirked and pulled me in for a brotherly hug. which I gladly returned. Jon and Rob are my favorite sibling. They always know exactly what to say. Ever since i was young it has always been them who i went to if i was sad or need help to hide from Mother. As ive gotten older its been harder to find somewhere to hide. I don't fit under robs cloak anymore.

"Maybe you should start with you needle work again. If i remember correctly you were even better than Sansa." Rob smiled at me and i snorted.

"Wow, Anna. Very ladylike." Jon muttered pulling away from the hug and turning back to bran. I turned and made an exit. Best not keep my mother waiting. Whilst walking towards the chambers I bumped into Theon, who was on his way to ready the horses.

"Well if it isnt the lovely lady Anna." Theon greeted me with a warm hug.

"Oh Lord Theon, why must you make me blush." I smirked. he twirled me out and i curtsied.

"It is you who makes me blush. where might you be off too?" He winked, dropping the act.

"Eugh my lady mother requests my presence in her Bedchambers!" I rolled my eyes. Theon, even being the fool he is, has been my best friend since being small. Being one of the only people i can drop my 'lady' facade around.

"Needlework?" He asked knowingly. I nodded smiling.

"I must be off, I expect I'll be recieving the 'A lady must..' speech." I curtsied, falsely, and skipped to my mother.

I knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Come in." She called and I obliged.

"You requested my, _mother._"

"Dont you use that tone with me young lady." She growled.

"What tone is it that you speak of?" I glared back.

"The fake sweet one you do when you don't get your own way!" She shouted and i rolled my eyes at her. "I don't know where I went wrong with you."

"Probably when you tried to make me into the _perfect _daughter." I snorted. If you hadn't noticed, I don't really get along with my mother. I _love _her, I just don't _like _her.

"Even the bastard turned out better than you did." She spat.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare call him that!" I snapped at her, i hated it when ahe called Jon a bastard He s more of a family member to me then you will ever be so quit you whining."

"I am your Mother, you will speak to me with some respect. Stop acting like a spoilt toddler!" She said calmer than before.

I rolled my eyes at her and turned to leave. Before exiting i spoke, "Are you done?"

"Yes, but i expect you to start up with your needle work again, i will not have you showing up this family when the king and his guard come to stay. A lady does not slack or run off with her brothers. A lady stays home and holds everything together until her husband or family return. I expect you to always be around incase _anyone _from the King's guard needs anything. as a representative of this house you must show our hospitality."

I laughed humorously, "Or what?"

"Or you will be confined to your room for the rest of their visit."

"Fine by me mother." I snared and left for the gardens to wait for father and my brothers.

It was while before i saw my brother approaching me with what appeared to be... puppies?

"Why on earth do you have, seven?-" I asked questionally and Jon nodded happily. He had two little white pups in his arms. One had bright red eyes and the other had clear crystal blue. "-puppies?" I finished stroking the albino pup.

"These are Direwolf pups my girl." Father smiled taking me in for a hug. "I trust your mother has spoken to you?" He said trying to be stern with me. I nodded and smirked. "And your going to stop this 'Lady's are boring' charade."

"Oh Gods no." I laughed and he joined me. My father was more laid back than my mother. He enjoyed my rebellion. He often called me Lady Rob and said how much The King would like me.

"So, my Daughter. As the first born stark Lady, it is only fair that you get first pick." Father said happily, geaturing to the pups.

My eyes widened and i smiled. Oh mother was going to flip out. I gasped and began inspecting the pups they were all so small and cute. "Where is their mother?" I asked suspiciously.

"Killed, by a deer antler." Rob said sadly. I frowned.

"Bless their souls. I think im going to have the white one, with the blue eyes. She is rather beautiful." I scooped her out of Jon's arms and cuddled her to my chest.

"She is your responsibility, only yours! You must train her and teach her how to behave properly." Father told me.

"It will be a pleasure." I smiled down at her and turned towards the barns.

-x-

Soon enough all of my siblings, including Jon, had their own pups.

Rob has Greywind, Sansa has lady, Arya has nymeria, Bran has Summer and finally (to my amusement) Rickon has Shaggydog.

Jon and I were the only ones who had not decided on a name. It was few weeks after we had got our direwolfs and I was still calling mine wolfie.

I was sat with Jon in the stable feeding wolfie.

"Ive decided," he called out happily. "Ghost! His name is Ghost." Ghost knew already that was his name looked up at Jon expectantly when his name was called.

"I still can't decide. " I huffed, all the names that had been suggested had not felt... right.

"How about diamond?" He suggested

"I am not Sansa."

"Thunder?"

"She is a girl."  
>"Storm?" I looked at him surprised. A smile flitted across my face and i hugged him. Trying not to crush Ghost and <em>Storm<em>.

"Yes, i love it!" He laughed. "Storm the most elite stark dire wolf."

He scoffed and pushed my shoulder. "Your head is growning at an alarming rate."

We laughed a while, until Bran came running into the barn.

"The King is here." He wheezed and I gathered my cloaks from the floor. Dusting myself off i said bye to Jon who was not going to be greeting the royals with us and made my way to the castle gates.

Mother fussed with our clothes and faces but I just batted her away and stood silently waiting.

The guards came to holt in a line and i could hear Arya gossiping. Turns out the man with yellow hair on the King's guard happened to be Jaime Lannister, the Queens brother.

I couldn't wait to meet King Robert, father told me so many stories about him. Since I was babe it has been my dream to meet the man who stole the Kingdom from the mad king. But thats exactly what he is, a theif.

The man who climbed from the cart was not the robert from my stories. More like a disappointment.  
>He approached my father straight away. They acted formal for a moment or two until robert called him out and told him to stop being stupid. They hugged then he hugged Catelyn.<p>

I smiled as he came up to rob and shook his hand.

"Your grace," Rob bowed and The King smiled.

The king them moved on to me.

"By the Gods, you look just like her." He smiled and took me in his arms.

"Your Grace," i curtsied with a smirk

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"As it is to finally meet you my lady."

"Oh please, do call me Anna." I could feel my mothers face fall.

"That i will, Anna. If you call me Robert." He smiled back and chuckled.

"I believed that can be arranged, Robert." I smiled at him. Maybe he was the hero in my stories.

He made his way down the line of my siblings and eventually took off with my father after the Queens protests were quickly brushed off.

-x-

"Lady Anna," someone called from behind me. I was with Storm looking out into the woods from the window in the feast room. I turned to see the queen and curtsied fluidly.

"Your grace."

She smiled, but it seemed like it was fake the way her eyes glared.

"I havent had the chance to speak to you since our arrival, how are you my dear?"

I smiled back at her and relaxed a little. Maybe she wasn't so bad.

"Im terrific, your grace, although the cold weather is starting to take its toll." I gestured to the thick furs cloaking my body.

"Indeed," she seemed to hesitate before she spoke again but went ahead after a moment of silent debate. "I have a dress in my chamber that im sure will fit you. Its made from warm furs but still looks good, a young lady like you should be showing off her figure rather than hiding it sheep skins."

I felt uncomfortable saying no so i smiled and she took my hand and led me to her chambers.

I was told that Queen Cercei is usually reserved and quite yet the woman who I've met is neither. She really is rather nice.

A while later i was wearing a woolen full lenght dress that was extremely tight. Its bright red colour really complemented my skin tone. Queen Cercei was true to her work, it was very warm and indeed very flattering.

I thanked her immensely before leaving for my chambers.

When i got there Mother, Sansa and Arya were waiting there for me.

They all gasped when I walked in.

"Wow Anna," Arya exclaimed. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks Ary." I smiled at her.

"Where did you get that from?" Sansa asked looking appalled. All the Gods know she was jealous.

"Take that off, you look like a common whore." Mother scowled.

"Well then, when the queen asks why I've changed I'll let her know why." I smiled at my mother. Sansa eyes glared and I smirked.

I may look like her but we never see eye to eye.

"Your a girl, the mere age of ten and four. You should not be dressed like that."

"Well I am, and I will continue to wear the dress. I am almost a woman grown. Why are you here?" I asked bored of the conflict.

"Ive came to tell you three to pack your belongings." My jaw dropped at this. "Your father is taking up the position of hand of the king. You three are going with him!"

I just walked away whilst Sansa gushed, anyone could tell she was in love with that Joffrey prick.

"One more thing, Lyanna." My mother said and i looked at her. she looked normal but i could see a flicker of sadness in her eye.

"Yes?"

"You, have been betrothed. To Prince Joffrey."She said and i gasped. I instantly looked to Sansa who ad stopped mid sentance. Oh no.

"Oh, right. Excuse me." I turned around and left. As soon as I was far enough from my room I ran.

Where? I had no idea.

-x-

Right this is my first chapter, I had fun writing this because I felt as though I was expressing my feelings for the characters. I don't hate Catelyn, I just don't particularly like her. I also have no idea who to pair Lyanna with. Any ideas? Please let me know if this is good or not! I've never been a fan of my own writing and I could use some constructive criticism.

Thanks, Erica xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of that day I spent sat beside the Godswood thinking of poor Sansa. We didn't get along, but at didn't mean I liked to see her suffer. I didn't! It was horrible. I would rather die than hurt my sisters on purpose. That's why I stopped with my needle work.

By being better than Sansa I was unintentionally getting more praise. Whilst doing this I was also causing Arya more stress because she was the only one who couldn't do it. She got more stick because of this to. By not doing anything, I got more stick from mother and Sansa got more praise.

We're all happy, well Sansa and Arya were. I had to live with a constantly disappointed mother and a grovelling father who is still apologizing for something he did ten and five years ago.

But no matter how much I cry, scream and rebel I won't be able to pull out of this one. This marriage has already been set in stone and I will not be able to get out of it.

"Well if it isn't the lovely lady Lyanna." A voice sounded from behind me. I turned to see the queens brother, Tyrion. The dwarf. "My did you make an impact on the King. And the Queen by the looks of it." He said gesturing to my dress.

"Lord Tyrion." I smiled at him, not bothering to get up and curtsy. "What bring you to these parts of the woods. I thought everyone in Kings Landing worshiped the Seven."

"Ah, they do, but there is nothing wrong with some healthy curiosity." He smiled back walking up to the heart tree and taking in every last bit of it magnificence.

"Its beautiful, is it not?" I asked him, standing to join him at the tree. I ran my smooth hand of the rough centuries old bark. Bark white as the snow beyond the wall and leaves red as the clothes in the south.

"It is. But far beyond beautiful. This tree is old and as seen many winters. it is probably far more knowledgeable as any maester or master of coin. And knowledge concurs all my Lady."

"Never has a truer word been spoken, Lord Tyrion. And please call me Anna." I grinned down at him. I've heard stories of the 'Monster' that killed Lady Joanna Lannister. The Halfman brother of the Queen. But what i have seen so far is noting but a plain gentlemanly dwarf who is very knowledgeable.

"Wow, first name basis with the future Queen. I must be doing something right." He glanced up at me and i know he saw me grimace. "Ah, you are not pleased by the news?"

"Far from it, Lord Tyrion. I am hoping to wriggle my way out of it before the day gets here. But I would rather burn at the stake than give my family a bad name outside these walls. Prince Joffrey will have his work cut out for him if he is as annoying and stuck up as I've heard. I am not one to follow the rules or be told what to do" I say, not really caring if I'm in the presence of is uncle.

"That he is Lady Anna. I can't wait to witness it." He chuckled and I smiled. "But look on the bright side, at least he isn't a dwarf."

"A dwarf, My Lord, sounds like a luxury compared to Joffrey." by now we are both sharing a laugh.

"I like you Lady Anna, your not unlike myself. Well in looks that is another matter, but your very knowledgeable. I believe you will make a great Queen, some day."

"Its good to know I have at least one friend up in Kings Landing."

"I thought you were on good terms with the Queen? She did give you the dress, did se not?" He asked, his brow creased in confusion.

"She did, but my gut is telling me she only did is to size me up, Like a piece of meat. Your family truly are Lions Tyrion. I think i would do well to not trust anyone in the south. Can I trust them Lord Tyrion?"

"Can anything trust a Lion? What makes you think you can trust me?" He quizzes.

"My gut. All the stories I have heard about you do you no Justice. It seems as though when describing you the Lannisters have simply looked in a mirror and outed their true ways. You are no monster, Lord Tyrion. It leads me to wonder what type of person would lead the seven kingdoms to believe this." he looked genuinely intrigued at my reason. "So, can I trust you Lord Tyrion, Or are you a lion behind a very convincing mask?"

"My girl, You can trust me if i can trust you!" He smiled. "It seems as though we've been missing years. Would you care to join me on a stroll back to the castle?"

"It would be a Pleasure My Lord." I smirked and took his arm. Being short is finally working as a great trait.

We talked more as we walked back to the castle gates and I started to like Tyrion more and more. He told me all about Kings Landing and all the market stalls. The thing I was most excited about was the Kings Library. scrolls upon scrolls of tales. Even fictions stories.

"I really cant wait, I think I may actually enjoy life in Kings Landing." Tyrion smiled at me and we came up to the Castle.

"There you are!" I heard an irritating voice from my left. I shuddered and heard Tyrion chuckle from next to me. "I've been looking everywhere for you, My Lovely Lady." I smiled sweetly at Joffrey and turned to Tyrion. I fake gagged.

He chuckled, "Will I be seeing you at the feast Later Anna?" He kissed my hand and winked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Tyrion." I smiled back falsely.

"Have fun." He smirked and left at a joyous skip almost.

"Oh, I will try." I called after him.

Turning round to face Joffrey I smiled, "Your Grace was looking for me?"

"I was." He smiled offering his hand to me which i begrudgingly took. I notice he was with Sandor Clegane, more commonly known as the hound. His face was even more grotesque than i'd heard, but i am not one to judge before meeting. If he was anything like the stories, I don't even want to set eyes on his brother, The Mountain. "Dog, you may leave us. I doubt this Little Lady could even hurt a fly."

_oh dear Joffrey, you are sooo_ wrong.

After a moment Sandor nodded and left, bowing to both myself and Joffrey.

"So, your well acquainted with My Uncle?" he pried, not bothering to hide his confusion and utter disgust.

"Yes, he was visiting the Godswood and so was I. We introduced ourselves and got chatting. He is a very nice man, his reputation does him no justice." I was not going to lie to joffrey just to get him to like me. I am not Sansa.

"Hmm," He looked as though he was thinking about what I said. "Your kindness to my disfigured uncle intrigues me. I think we may just get along. Especially if your going to be my wife!"

"Well, we have plenty of time to get to know each other. We wont be married for quite a while." I assured him and he laughed. "What?"

"You really don't know?" He asked looking ecstatic that he was going to get to tell me whatever it was I didn't know. A knot formed in my stomach.

"What don't I know?" I stopped suddenly. "What don't I know?" I asked harsher than intended.

This seemed to make Joffrey stop laughing. He gripped my arms tightly and stared into my eyes, his eyes looking sinister. I keep my face void of any emotion. Step one to being intimidating, never show emotion when being confronted. "Do NOT talk to me in that manner. Ever. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." I said in a satin smooth voice, also void of emotion. Step two of intimidation; keep your voice level. Don't raise it or lower it. I was going show Joffrey he couldn't scare me. I was going to show him he'd never own me.

He let go of me and seemed to control himself, He looked down and when he meet my gaze again he was smiling. "We're getting married as soon as we get back to kings landing. No later. No earlier."

I felt my stomach drop, the nerves made me feel physically sick. "Excuse me your grace. I need a moment."

I turned from Joffrey and left for the Castle. I walked slowly and collectedly trying to figure out what to do. When it hit me I picked up my pace. I reached the sitting room of the castle where I knew my father would be. And hopefully the King.

I heard a load belly laugh coming from inside so I barged right in.

"Lyanna, theres my girl." King Robert. "How are you?"

"At this very moment King Robb, I am freaking out." I said giving him a shaky smile.

"Ah, pre-wedding gitters. We all get them my dear." My father said looking at me sympathetically. "Come, sit."

"I feel as though its all happening so soon." I say honestly, I know what I was about to do next goes against all my moral codes, but it was worth trying. I started crying.

"Oh, child. Don't cry." Robert said, flailing as though he didn't know what to do. He gave me a big side hug. He smelt like beer and chicken. Poor Cersei. I could tell he wasn't used to crying girls, especially ones that look like the love of his life. "Why-Why don't we post pone it. A week or so, so you can get used to the south." I sniffled and stop crying. My father was just looking at me strangely. He looked surprised and proud at the same time.

"Thank you Robbert, Its not that i'm ungrateful. Its quite the opposite really. I just need some time to adjust, you know?" I stopped crying and my father gave me his hankie to wipe my tears on.

"Go tell your Lady Mother the news my dear and packing." My father said softly. I knew he saw past my charade. Using my resemblance to Lyanna to my advantage.

"Nonsense, as soon as she gets to Kings Landing she will have a whole new wardrobe. On me, as wedding gift." Robb patted my back.

"You are too kind, Robb."

"My Darling, it is Uncle Robb."

"I will bear that in mind." I smiled and him and made my leave.

I wasn't going to my mother. I had no intention of letting her know. plus it would be inevitable that she would find out so there was no need. I was in search of a maid. One that could direct me straight to lord Tyrions room.

I needed to speak to someone who understands.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry i havent updated in a while, ive been fairly busy. This chapter was sort of rushed so i apologise for any spelling or grammatical errors. I will go through it when i next have the time to. Thanks xx

-x-

"Where is Jon?" I asked Robb casually whilst inspecting my southern dress.

"He did not tell you?" Robb asked back, looking confused.

"Did not tell me what?" I asked back, just as puzzled as he was.

"Mother said it would be an insult to the king if they seated him and the royals witha bastard." Rob said, it looked just as pissed at this as I was.

"No way," I said standing up."She can go to hell if she thinks that I won't spend my last meal in the north with my brother. I'm going to find him. Plus the King will have to learn to love him, since he is coming to kings landing with me."

"It wont be your last!"

"Once I'm in KingsLanding I won't be getting out. This may as well be our last family meal and Jon will not be sat with anybody other than his family. King or not." I left to find Jon, knowing exactly where he would be, swinging that damn sword of his.

I got further and further away from the banquet hall. It took about five minutes for me to find Jon. He was conversing with someone but i couldn't make out the voice.

"Well, your welcome on the wall. No bastard was ever refused a seat there." It was my uncle Benjen.

"So take me with you when you go back." I heard Jon answer, but I could tell he was only saying this out of anger.

"Jon-" Uncle Benjen started.

"Father will let me-" I decide to stop him before he got himself in to deep.

"What makes you think I will?" I asked him coming out from my hiding spot.

"There is nothing left here for me, your Lady mother wont let me stay or go so what have i got to lose?"

"It is not up to my mother who goes. You will be going to Kinglandings with me as my brother and you will be sitting with us at the feast. My Mother has no say." I said adding a tone of finality to my voice so Jon knew i wasnt joking.

He smiled at me softly and nodded.

"Now come on, I'm sure My Lady Mother is pulling out her hair wondering where i am."

-x-

"Where were you?" My mother seethed as i walked up to her and the rest of my sibling. The Royal spawn had arrived as well.

"I went to find Jon, A feast isn't right without all the family." I glared at her and she glared back. "Shall we." I walked over to Joffrey and he was smirking at me, as if my glare off with my mother had amused him. He took my arm and walked me through the big doors that lead to the feast. Each step we took we got closer and closer to the main table where the king and queen were sat with my father.

Joffrey took a seat next to him mother and I next to him. Jon sat down next to me and i smiled at him.

I looked down the table at King Rob and spoke, "I hope its OK that Jon is sitting with us Rob. I know its not normal, but i wouldn't feel right if i left home without spending my last meal here with my whole family."

"Don't worry yourself, Lyanna. Jon is as welcome as the rest of you." I smiled at him thankfully.

As the night pressed on My father became more engrossed in conversation with my uncle Benjen. King Robb got more and more hands on with a hooker from the town. I could see the Discomfort on Queen Cersei face.

"Is this your first time in the North, Your Grace?" My mother asked desperately trying to take Queen Cersei attention off her husband.

"Yes. Lovely country." Cersei said trying to seem interested in the conversation.

"I'm sure it's very grim, after Kings Landing. I remember how scared I was when Ned brought me up here for the first time." My mother said and Cersei nodded. I grabbed Sansa hand and took her over to meet the Queen.

"Hello, little dove. But you are a beauty. How old are you?" Cersei asked Sansa as we approached. I smiled. Sansa was Beautiful. She should be the one in line for the throne. And all the Gods know she would be the next queen if i didnt look like the Lyanna Stark. Its as if King Robb wants to rekindle a long lost love between the Starks and the Baratheons.

"Thirteen, Your Grace." she answered.

"You're tall. Still growing?" Cersei asked again.

"I think so, Your Grace." she was a full head taller than me already, if she was still growing than Gods help me.

"And have you bled yet?" My eyes snapped from Sansas to the Queen. That was personal.

Sansa looked uncomfortable now, "No, Your Grace."

Cersei didnt seem to notice Sansa's discomfort and carried on as usual. "And your dress. Did you make it."

Sansa nodded and I smiled. Sansa has made me one for all of my name days.

Cersei smiled as well but i could see right through. "Such talent. You must make something for me."

Sansa grinned and departed.

Queen Cersei then turned to my mother, "I hear we might share a grandchild someday."

"I hear the same. Granchildren if were lucky." My mother smiled.

"One is enough for me!" I said shaking my head.

"Your daughter will do well in the capital. Such a beauty shouldn't stay hidden up here forever." She took hold of my hand and squeezed it. I smiled and departed from the two.

If they though i was going to have more than one of Joffrey's devil spawn they were wrong.

I Walked around for a while and bumped into Tyrion.

"Hello my Lady." He bowed and winked.

"My Lord." I over exaggerated a curtsy.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Anna?" He asked as we took a seat together.

"Well I undermined my mother so that was fun, but it seems that herself and the Queen have already started planning out my life."

"Oh, well better you than me." He chuckled shaking his head.

"I just wish they'd rethink all this, Sansa is the one who wants to marry Joffrey, not me." i scowled.

"Life isn't alway fair, just be thankful he isn't a bastard or an imp." He smirked.

"I would gladly take an imp over that prim pompus pillock." he smiled and through me his flask. I gladly took a gulp of what i came to know was wine.

"So are you not excited to see kingslanding?" He asked as i passed his liquor pouch back. "It is quite beautiful!"

"All my life all i have wanted to do was travel across the narrow sea, ever since septa mordane told us of Quarth and the fantastic dothraki all i have ever wanted is to do is go over there and see it for myself. Dine with the Dothraki and meet the warlock of Quarth, maybe even learn some magic. Now im going to be stuck with that insufferable bitch and according to my mother bear his demon lannister babies. No offence Tyrion." I laughed.

"None taken ma lady. I see your point. Maybe someday you will have the freedom to travel." He shrugged.

"Yeah right, you and I both know that as soon as Joffrey and I are wed he'll have me on tight lock down. Like a dog on a l

eash made to do as im told." I rolled my eyes.

"I see your point." Tyrion looked as if he was contemplating it. He passed his flask back to me.

"He shall learn in time though." I said smirking across the room as my eye caught Joffrey's.

"What lesson might this be?" Tyrion askee me a curiously. I never took my eyes off of Joffrey though.

"I may be a female wolf, but im nobody's bitch." Tyrion chuckled, i lifted the flask up to Joffrey and winked at him.

I lowered the flask to my lips and finished off the wine.

-x-

I spent the rest of the night with Tyrion and a bottle of wine. It wasn't very proper for a 'lady' to drink, but this lady just found out she'll never get to do the things she dreamed of.

He laughed with me and told me storues of where he'd been. Another place i was hoping to go was Dorne.

Right now i was enjoy a morning walk after breakfast. The king and his guard would be leaving for Kinglanding tomorrow. My sisters, my father, Jon and Myself joining them..

Storm was walking at my feet. She had grown quite alot over the weeks. She had stopped bottle feeding and moved on to solid food.

"Ah storm, just think, this time tomorrow you and I will be on our way to Kingslanding." I looked down at her and she looked up at me. I could almost swear she rolled. "I want you to run ahead, i dont like you being around those Lannisters. Appart from tyrion."

I could see she understood, i trained her well.

We continued our walk and after a moment we heard a scream.

I ran as fast as i could and when i got there Jaime Lannister and the Queen were huddled around a body. Brans body i ran over to him as fast as i could. "Storm go get help, Jaime you too." I felt Brans neck for a pulse. It was there but it was faint. "What happened?"

"Jaime and I were going for a stroll before we had breakfast and we saw the little wolf fall from the tower." She gushed as she cried. Her crying was weird. It seemed almost like it was forces. I looked up at the tower and back down at Bran. I felt down his chest to see if any of his ribs were broken because that could lead to puncture lung.

I looked at his arms and legs for breaks and saw that his ankles were broken along with his spine, " oh gods no."

"What, whats wrong? Is he dead?" Cersei asked, her voice eager. Why would it be eager. Bran has just broke his back falling from a tower and bran never falls. So why would she even be eager.

"No his spine is broken in several places. I doubt he'll walk again, that is if his lungs dont collapse because of how he fell. You haven't moved him have you?" i asked looking at bran and then looking at the window, tears welled up in my eye.

"no thats how he fell." He was to far from the tower for it to have been a mere slip. If hed have fallen he would have landed in the bushes of ivy at the Bottom.

I heard my mothers cries from behind me as she came ran over to bran and tried to scoop him up. "No don't!" I stoped her. " his spine is broken, we need a stretcher." She just looked at him and cried.

Maester luwin confirmed what i said and called on a sctrecher Bran was in critical condition.

As everyone ran off to see what was to happen with poor bran i stayed behind. Something wasn't right.

I went round to the tower door, Storm behind me acting as my look out. The ivy covered tower seemed to be lacking any ivy on its entrance. Like someone had been using it recently, which is weird because it's the tower we dont.

I climbed the stairs and discovered that it had indeed been used. The layer of dust and hay on the floor had been cleared in one place. I walked over to take a closer look. I bent down on my knees and took a closer look at the spot of ground. On the floor lay one extremely long golden hair. A hair that could only belong to one female lannister.

I would bet my arse it wasn't Myrcellas.

but what could Bran have saw that made Cersei push him.


	4. Chapter 4

Jon and I were trotting along side the King and my father as the crowd moved along the Kings Road.

"Its not far until we reach the next town." Said Uncle Rob, as he asked me to call him.

I grinned and looked at Jon, whom I knew was thinking the same thing as me, he grinned to.

"Father, do you mind if Jon and I ride ahead. You know, to let the Inn know the kings is coming." I smirked and my father rolled his eyes.

"Sure, just don't stray from the path. Your mother would kill me." He smiled.

I drove my horse into a Gallop and raced down the road I could hear Jon gaining on me.

"You'll never win, Jon." I laughed. I heard Storm bark from the side of my horse.

"I'm gaining on you fast, sister." He said, I looked back to see him smiled, Ghost was at his side.

We came to a halt just outside of the town, the conclusion we came to was a draw.

"I would have won if I was on, Adria." I said rolling my eyes. Adria was my horse back in winter fell. She had just had a foal, so she wasn't ready move. Winter fell was her home anyway, nobody liked being dragged from there home. Especially to marry a crazy Prince.

"Ahh stop lying to yourself, Anna." He laughed coming up next to me on his horse

I glared at him and pushed his shoulder and he wobbled almost losing his balance.

"We'll see about that Snow!" I grinned. "Come on, Jon. We might aswell go and sight see whilst we wait for them idiots." I readjusted my Quiver full of arrows and my bow before turning trotting of into the town.

-x-

"Why the hell am I here?" I asked walking into the main roon .

"What is the meaning of this? Why was my daughter not brought to me at once?" My father asked ignoring me. I looked to Arya and she had tear track right down her face.

"How dare you speak to your King in that manner?" The Queen said to my father and I laughed at her failed attempts to repremand him.

"Quiet, woman."the king Snapped at Cersei. "Sorry, Ned. I never meant to frighten the girl. But we need to get this business done quickly."

"Your girl and that butcher's boy attacked my son.

That animal of hers nearly tore his arm off." I rolled my eyes.

"That's not true! She just Bit him a little. He was hurting Mycah" Arya protested.

"Nymeria is a Direwolf, not a savage bear. If she attacked it was to protect Arya." I said.

"Joff told us what happened." Cersei said. "You and that boy beat him with clubs - while you set your wolf on him." She scowled.

"That's not what happened!" Arya was almost in tears again.

"Yes it is! They all attacked me and she threw my sword in the river." Joffrey squealed like the Drama Prince he is.

"Liar!"

"Shut up!"

"Enough! He tells me one thing, she tells me another.

Seven hells! What am I to make of this? Where's your other daughter, Ned?" Uncle Rob asked slapping his hand to his forehead in frustration.

"In bed asleep, just as Arya and Anna should be."

"She's not." The Queen said smiling at my father falsely. "Sansa, come here, darling."

"Now, child Tell me what happened. Tell it all and tell it true. It's a great crime to lie to a King."he said and rolled my eyes. Sansa wouldn't tell on Joffrey, she was in love with the prick.

"I don't know. I don't remember. Everything happened so fast. I didn't see." She said pathetically.

Arya started screaming liar whilst trying to rip Sansa's hair from her head.

"Arya!" My Father tried to pull her off . "Hey, stop it! That's enough of that."

"Liar liar liar!" She continued.

"Arya!" I said loudly and fiercely, she wasn't helping herself. She stopped and looked at me wide eyed I never shout at Arya.

"She's as wild as that animal of hers." I sent a glare to Cersei.

"What do you make of this, Lyanna?" Rob asked hoping I'd give him some way out of the decission making.

"I stand by what I said before, Direwolves are protective animals. Nymeria was probably protecting Arya from Joffrey. Maybe it was asking to much to trust a beast from beyond the wall in the hands of a child but I believe that Nymeria was trained well by Aria. The wolf wouldn't have attacked if she hadn't believed it necessary. Children will fight, its just how it is."

"I want her punished." Cersei said cruelly.

"What would you have me do, whip her through the streets? Damn it, children fight. It's over." King said and I smiled, he had listen to what I said.

"Joffrey will bear these scars for the rest of his life." Cersei spoke but she was not heard.

"You let that little girl disarm you?" King Rob asked turning to his blushing son. "Ned, see to it that your daughter is disciplined. I'll do the same with my son."

I smiled, I'm glad its over. I'm still not really sure why I'm here.

"Gladly, your Grace." My father bowed and turned to leave.

"And what of the direwolf? What of the beast that savaged your son?." She asked, why can she not just leave it be.

"I'd forgot the damned wolf."

"We found no trace of the direwolf, your Grace." Said one of the Kings guard.

"No? So be it." He held up his hands.

"We have other wolves. Three others."

"As you will." He said about to give the order for my wolf to be slaughtered.

"No!" I said catching the Kings attention.

"Hold your tongue!" Cersei shouted.

"No I will not, Ghost and Storm were with me the whole time. They are perfectly well trained and if my wolf or Jons becomes savage I will end them myself. No one will touch them." I said sternly.

"Very well, I trust Lyannas judgement!" The king said and Cersei's eyes blazed with anger. "What of the other? Was it there?"

"Well yes but-" Sansa said but the King held up his hand a nodded to the King's guard.

"You can't mean it." Father asked the King.

"A direwolf's no pet. Get her a dog. She'll be happier for it." He said.

"He doesn't mean Lady, does he? No no, not lady! Lady didn't bite anyone! - She's good! - You leave her alone! - Stop them." Sansa started to cry.

"Don't let them do it."

"Please please, it wasn't Lady!" Sansa cried. I just glared at Cersei and Joffrey.

"Is this your command- your Grace?" My father asked Rob, his voice full of venom, before he stormed out.

"Where is the beast?" The Queen spoke.

"Chained up outside, your Grace." Someone from amougst the crowd answered her.

"Ser Ilyn, do me the honor." She smiled. I muttered bitch before turning to my father.

"No." He stopped the executioner "Jory Take the girls to their rooms. If it must be done, then I'll do it myself."

"Is this some trick?" The Queen questioned.

"You obviously know nothing of the North, your grace." I said to her smiling just a fake as she was before.

"The wolf is of the north. She deserves better than a butcher."he snarled before leaving himself.

Sansa left in the arms of Jory. Arya trailing behing.

I just stared up at the Queen.

"Im begining to think you enjoy seeing children cry, Cersei." She looked shocked that I adressed her by her first name. "Well you and I both know you have no problem hurting children for your own benefits"

By the look on her face she got my double meaning.

Bran.

I turned and left.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Jon, Arya, Sansa, Septa Mordane and I sat round our private table eating our lunch. Jon and I were laughing and talking. Sansa was staring longingly out the window. Arya, well Arya was stabbing the table violently with a dagger.

"Enough of that, young lady." Septa said sternly but she continued. Jon and I stopped our coversation to watch Arya, it was amusing. "Eat your food."

"I'm practicing." She seethed through gritted teeth.

"Practicing for what?" Sansa asked quitely, still gazing into the clouds, imagining hers and Joffreys babies.

The ones that I would gladly let her have in return for a better husband.

"The prince." Arya said. Jon choked on a potato, Sansa's head snapped in Arya direction so fast I thought might have rolled off. People have been killed for saying less. Arya has more balls than the average man. I just laughed, hysterically. Arya had always been the funny one.

Sansa looked at me funny, she was probably wondering why I wasn't defending Joffrey honour.

"Well then stab the chicken, it feels alot more like human than a table does." I said and Arya moved to stab her chicken.

"How would you know?" Sansa snapped.

"Remember when you 'Accidentally fell' into my sewing needle that one time. Yes, well I relive that moment countless times at dinner with my fork." I laughed and Sansa just grumbled. I could hear Jon from beside me trying not to laugh. Arya was still attacking her chicken.

"Arya, stop!" Septa Mordane said, I could tell Arya was getting angrier.

"He's a liar and a coward and he killed my friend." She screamed getting up from her chair.

"The Hound killed your friend."

"The Hound does whatever the prince tells him to do." She walked closer to Sansa. I could tell this was going to end in tears.

"You're an idiot." Sansa said nastily to Aria.

"You're a liar, and if you told the truth, Mycah would be alive."

"Enough! What's happening here?" My father asked as he walked in. I felt sorry for him, he was probably expecting to have a nice meal with the part of his family who came with him.

"Arya would rather act like a beast than a lady." Septa said from her seat.

"Go to your room. We'll speak later." He siad to Arya and she left, slamming the door. "That's for you, love." He smile over at Sansa and passed her a gift wrapped in blue paper. She pulled open the wrappings to show a small china doll. "The same dollmaker makes all of Princess Myrcella's toys." He said and Sansa scowled. "Don't you like it?" His smile fell.

"I haven't played with dolls since I was eight." She said nastily.

"No one said you have to play with it, You ungrateful Wench." I said, I could see the hurt on my father's face that Sansa hadnt liked it.

"May I be excused?" She ignored me.

"You've barely eaten a thing." Septa said but my dad stopped her,

"It's all right. Go on." He shook his head ans sighed. "War was easier than daughters."

"Heyy!" I said fiending hurt. "I'm a good daughter. "

"Your worse than Arya," he smiled and I finished off my salad and chicken. "The rebelious teen who is smarter than the average full grown man." He smiled.

"I'm going for a bath, do you mind if I take this Father?" I asked gesturing to the doll. I didn't want him to have to face taking it back.

"By all means," I nodded and I picked it up before heading off in the direction if my room.

I placed the doll on my bed side table before leaving and heading to Aryas room.

I knocked lightly not waiting for an answer before pushing the door open.

Arya stood there pointing a really small and pointy sword at me.

"Ahh, this must be Needle. Jon told me he had it made for you but I hardly believed him."

"I need to practice but I have no one to practice with, thats why I asked Mycah. Its my fault hes dead." She said looking down.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug avoiding the pointy end of the sword.

"Arya, it is not your fault. If its anybodies fault at all, its that Bastard Joffreys." She nodded and I wiped away a stray tear. "Now if it makes you feel any better I will make the rest of his life living hell, just for you."

She grinned and nodded.

"It will!" She laughed.

"Then Prince Joffrey is in for one hell of a struggle." I smiled down at her. I may be really short but arya was still only nine, she hadn't had her growth spurt yet. I moved away from the hug and left towards the door.

"Oh and Arya, you may want to bolt your door from now on. You don't want the Septa walking in and seeing you swinging that thing. She'll faint."

I left for my room, I was surprised to see Jon lounging on my bed.

"Why, may I asked, are you on my bed?" I asked and just smiled.

"I thought maybe tomorrow you'd want to go hunting. I heard the forests here we over run with hogs. I think it will be great." He mused, he jumped off of my bed and went over to he mantle above my fire place. He started messing with the little silver ornaments on top.

"Mmm, hog is my favourite. Yes thats a brilliant idea, I've not been for while now." I said walking over to where he Stood.

"You still have these?" He smiled at the seven little silver Direwolf figurines. Six of them were made from silver, a present from my mother for my twelth name day. She said that they represented each of my sibling and myself. They were different shapes and sizes.

I had gone on to say, but I have six sibling. Where is Jon?

She had told me Jon was a bastard and walked away. So I decided to make my own of Jon. I had help from my reluctant mother but it worked. So there jon the wolf sat, with his siblings. He wasn'silver, but bronze. He was still part of the family

"Yes, I think there the only present that my mother has ever given me that I actually like. The rest were dresses and dolls and tapestries." I rolled my eyes.

"But you like dolls, isn't that why you took the one from your father before?" He asked confused.

"I am ten and five years. Not three. I took the doll so father wouldn't feel like his gestures are un appreciated." Jon nodded in contemplation. "No leave Snow, I need to bath. I smell funny." I said scrunching up my nose. It was true. Since I got to kings landing I had this weird smell lingering round me.

"Thats not you, Anna! Its the south!" He laughed before leaving my room.

The south smell like something is dying in all the air vents.

-x-

I was changing into my night wear when there was knock on my door. I pulled the knee length grey night gown over my head.

I walked over to the door and pulled it open to see Joffrey.

My eyes widened in surprise, "Joffrey? What a, erm, lovely surprise."

"Yes, I intended to have that affected." He smirked and walked past me into my room.

"Not to be rude, Joffrey, but why are you here?" I asked sitting down on my bed drying my hair. Joffrey moved to my fruit basket and took out a plump red apple. He bit into it then answerd me.

"I'm here to ask if you would join me on a mid-day stroll tomorrow. I believe its time we get to know one another, since were to be married." He said and nodded thoughtfully. I really did not want to spend time with the prince, but if I was going to be married to the wretch I will have to learn to tolerate him.

"I will gladly join you once I'm back from my hunting trip! I should be back by noon." I said thoughtfully.

"A woman going hunting?" He laughed. "Don't make me laugh."

"You doubt me?" I asked and he smirked. "Place the apple on the table and stand back, your grace."

He did as I said and walked over to me, sitting down on my bed. I stood up and slowly walked over to my bow. I put on my Quiver and held my bow steadily.

I shot an arrow and it pinned the apple to the wall. I shot another and it split the first arrow in half. The apple did not smash to pieces but simply split in half. I picked up the pieces and gave joffrey one, I bit into the other,

I looked over at Joffrey who was looking envious.

"Wow, you are good with a bow. Maybe you could show me how to shoot one sometime!" He smiled.

"You did not learn when you were young?" I asked him surprised.

"No, my father wanted me to spend all my time working on how to handle my sword. I never had any time for the bow. Now I am

master swords man. I have enough time to learn."

Master swords man? Is that why my untrained nine year old sister can disarm you?

"Very well, I'm sure I can arange some lessons." I smiled and he got up.

"Now I must be off, the future Queen of the seven kingdoms needs her beauty sleep. Or I may just resort to making you wear a paper bag." He kissed my hand before he left.

Paper bag? In turn I'd make him wear a plastic one. End his rein of terror before its even began.

"Bloody stuck up prince, I'd like to see him try and make me wear a paper bag. I'd put an arrow between his eyes." I grumbled as I crawled into bed, I called out for Storm and she came running from her dog bed, which was way to small for a dire wolf and curled up in bed with me. I drifted off into peaceful sleep dreaming of winterfell and the smell of frost.

AN -thank you for all the reviews it really encourages me to write more. I have a vague story line but its open to interpretation if anybody has any ideas. Erica x-


	6. Chapter 6

I walked down the hallways of the Kings Castles. I was ready for the hunt. It was around seven am and I was on my way to meet Jon, Storm was at my side.

"Ahh, Lyanna my dear. Good morning" I turned around to see the King and Queen Cersei.

"Uncle Rob, Thank you for the clothes by the way." I gestured to the white pants u wore with a brown leather jacket and some knee high brown leather boots. The Jacket tighed up down the middle and had green vine like patterns all over. The clothes I was wearing were very Dothraki. "I think I might have over heated in my Northen clothes out here."

"Where are you off at such early hours?" The Queen asked. They were both obviously just heading to breakfast.

"Jon and I are off hunting." I said gesturing to my bow and arrows.

"You hunt?" The king asked wide eyed. "Marvelous, maybe you could become King and Joffrey wear the gown." He chuckled and I smiled wider.

"That would make me very happy." I smirked and the queen looked livid.

"I won't allow this, a future Queen of Westros should not be hunting. It will make the realm look reckless." Cersei shaking her head.

"To be quite frank, your grace. I will not stop riding because i have become betrothed to Joffrey. Joffrey has no problem with it, he even asked me to show him how to shoot a bow." I said and she glared.

"I am your Queen and you will do as I say." She said calmly.

"Oh quite down Cersei. The girl like to hunt, so be it. She can go hunting if she wants. I might even join you sometime." He said and I smiled gratefully.

"I would love that," I said earnestly. "Well I will see you later, Uncle Rob. Your grace." I did a quick curtsy before walking in the Direction of the castles front doors.

"Here she is!" Jon exclaimed as I got there. "What took you so long?"

"I ran into the Royals. Cersei tried to tell me I wasn't to go hunting because its not a Lady thing to do." I rolled my eyes and he chuckled mounting his horse. I did the same.

"Ahh, a common mistake amoungst people. When will they learn that your not lady."

"I am to a lady, just a little different from other Ladies." I said as a few of the Kings Guard came out of the Castle in a rush.

"Hello lady Lyanna, Lord Jon." The guard greeted us. "We have been sent to accompy you two on your hunting trip." Said the guard.

"Oh father has no need to worry we'll be fine." Jon stated and we turned on our horses to leave, only to be stopped by Jaime lannister.

"Kings orders." He said climbing on his horse. "Seems he is concerned his favourite 'niece' might get impailed by something slightly more fatal than his son. An hunting spear for example. I laughed at his joke, much to his surprise of course.

"Oh, ok then. I guess we have no choice." I said and nodded at Jon, before setting off. "But with my shot Ser Jaime its more likely you'll be the one 'accidentally' impailed." I whipped back.

I guess the King slayer was joining us on a trip.

-x-

"That was amazing." Jon said as we came up to the castle gates. We had caught three dear and two hogs.

"Hey, what can I say? I'm a natural." I smirked.

"You have quite am amzing shot there Stark. I've never seen anything like it." Jaime said riding up next to us. The Guards behind him were towing a cart wiyh the animals on it. "Not even from my father and he is a master hunts man. You should join the Kings guard!"

"First of all Jaime, can I call you Jaime?"

He nodded smiling a little. "I hate death, it creeps me out. I can't even walk in the winter fell crypt without feeling nauseous. The only reason I hunt is because it is needed. "I'd rather kill the animal I eat quickly and painlessly as possible instead of some butcher dragging it out."

"You make a good point, Lyanna." He nodded.

"Secondly, a female knight? My lady mother would die of embarrassment. Plus I'm to be Queen, and I'm damn sure nothing will change King Robs mind about that. Plus I will make the realm look foolish or to use your sisters words 'Reckless'"

Jon chuckled from the side of me.

"You do not wish to be Queen?" Jaime asked surprised.

"Its not that finding out I'm to be the future Queen of the seven kingdoms is a bad thing. Its just that it has altered my life plans alot." I shrugged as we dismounted our horses.

"Life plans, what might they be?" He asked, he was probably just trying to make conversation.

"To travel across the Narrow sea and join a Dothraki tribe, not the most elagant of life styles but its what I wanted."

"I for one think that a lady with your beauty should not be hidden amoungst a a dothraki tribe." He flashed me a smile and laughed.

"Please Ser Jaime, there is no need to be a kiss arse." I smirked and heard Jon laugh. "I already like you." He laughed as we approached the castle. "Jon I must go and speak with the King. Organise a feast. I think we deserve at least that."

I walked off down the corridors towards the kings chambers.

I was greeted by another King's guard member.

"I wish to see the King." I said and he nodded.

"Of course my lady," he opened the door and I entered to see King Rob sat at his desk. The lannister squire pooring him a drink. "Your grace, Lady Lyanna Stark is here to see you."

-x-

After bagging a huge feast, in honour of the 'Joining of the house', I made my way to the castle gardens where I was supposed to be meeting Joffrey. I had no time to change clothes.

"Hello my lady," he greeted me taking my hand and kissing it. He was almost a head taller than me.

"Your grace." I said back, choosing not to curtsy.

"Lyanna, what is it your wearing?"he asked looking me up and down. "And you smell like dead cattle."

"Lovely Joffrey," I rolled my eyes. "Just what every girl wants to hear from her betrothed."

He laughed, "It is true, is it not?" He shook his head and I smiled. "Anyway, once we are married you will bathe everyday and only wear frocks. Like a lady."

"Once we are married, my Lord, the only thing that shall change is my name." I said and he looked at me strangely, so I looked away.

"You would defy me?" He asked, whem I looked back at him he did not look angry as I thought he would. Just confused.

"Everyday for the rest of my life, if you tried to change me." I said truthfully. He was silent for a moment.

"Its funny," he said laughing a little. "All the ladies in the kingdom want to be the future Queen of Westeros, even your little sister. Why don't you?" He asked quirking his eyebrow.

"Its not that I don't want it, Joffrey. I just wanted other things." I said looking down.

"What are they? I'll get them for you!" He said smiling.

"Its nothing you can give me. A queens place is her realm, not in Vas Dothraki." I chuckled humourlessly.

"You know what Lady Stark, I'm going to make you want to be queen." He smiled and I chuckled.

"Then I wish you good luck." I took his arm as we continued walking.

Maybe prince Joffrey isn't so bad after all.

-x-

This is just a small filler chapter, before post the chapter with the feast and the capture of Tyrion. Sorry of its not up tostandards

By it was kind of rushed. - Ericaa x


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you mean its been pushed back?" I looked confused whilst I stood infront of my father.

He rubbed the back of his head and sigh, "The feast has been moved back a day, it will take place tomorrow after.." he trailed off and I cocked my eyebrows.

"After?" I asked getting suspisious. What was that King up to.

"After a celebratory Joust." He smiled fakely.

I narrowed my eyes ay him and scowled, "What are we celebrating, Father?"

"Your wedding to prince Joffrey, which will take place tomorrow morning. Your dress will be sent here later on for fitting." He looked down. "I'm sorry Lyanna. I know you didn't want this but-"

"There is no need to be sorry, it was bond to happen sooner or later." I waved him off and smiled .

He nodded and left. I could tell he was sorry.

But I'd came to the conclusion marrying Joffrey won't be as bad as I intially thought.

I flopped on to my bed and sighed, at least I'd be Queen.

A knock wrapped on my door. I flung myself up and trudge over. Pulling open the door I saw the dress maker.

I groaned rolling my eyes. "Great, this is going to be tremendous." I said sacastically and the woman scowled.

-x-

I brushed off the gown as I stared into the mirror.

It was perfect.

The dresses I had been sent on behalf of Queen Cersei were all either red or blue. I did not want to dress in such things. I wanted it to be as traditional as possible.

I had the tailor take me down to her shop were I saw it.

It was a simple sleveless dress the flowed down to the floor. The colour was snow white And it had a matching veil made of lace. The lace was fashioned to look like snow. The back of the dress swooped down to the bottom of my back showing a bit of ski . It was simple but special.

I continued to smoother down the gown down from nervousness.

Today is my 'big day' I should be excited yet I just feel void.

My father walked into my room, "You look beautiful."

"I know," I grinned looking at him through the mirror.

"Are you ready?" He asked holding out his arm and I nodded taking it.

He walked me through the halls of the castle and out to the Sept.

He stoped at the door and looked down at me, "If there was anyway I could get you out of this without waging a war, you know I would don't you. "

"Of course you would, Father." I smiled at him and he nodded at a guard who then proceeded to open the door.

"No going back now." I whispered as we entered the main room of the sept. The music started and put on a brave face not letting anyone know I was nervous. I smiled looking round at the guests.

I looked up at the alter and saw Joffrey, a huge grin on his face.

We made it to the alter in now time, even though it felt as if it took a life time for me. It was the last time I would walk anywhere as a happily silngle woman.

I stood next to Joffrey and he smiled down at me.

He was wearing red, which I found strange since he should have been wearing the Baratheon colours and not the Lanister blood red.

"You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection." The septon said nodding to Joffrey Who smiled and removed his cloak and placed it round my shoulder. I grasped it tighter around my self. The red looked viberant against my white dress.

The septon continued to natter on, whilst I day dreamed.

I took Joffrey's hand when the Septon instructed it and he tied a red ribbon round our hands.

"In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one, for eternity." He spoke. "Look upon one another and say the words." At this point, we turned to face each other and recited the following vow in unison.

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger, I am his/hers and she/he is mine from this day until the end of my days." We finshed and Joffrwy lent down and kissed me on the cheek.

He moved to my ear and whispered. "Welcome to the family, Lyanna Baratheon."

"Why thank you, husband." I smirked and took his arm turning to the crowd.

Everyone clapped and cheered.

-x-

"The hound and the mountain, ayy?" I asked Jon as he stood on the other side. "I'm sad I did not atend now.

"Yes, little finger told Sansa the story if how the hound got his burns." He said and I could hear the venom in his voice. Jon was not very trusting of the Kings council. Especially little finger.

"Trying to scare the poor girl," I waved it off as I pulled the floor length golden dress over my shoulders.

I found it in a box on the bed a note saying'Welcome to the family.' The same words Joffrey had said earlier.

The front of it was a little too low cut for my taste, but a lady must respect her husbands wishes.

I rolled my eyes at this, i would respect his wishes if he continued to respect mine. So far he hasn't been rude to me.

Unless you count the paper bag Joke.

"Come in, I'm ready." I shouted to Jon as i curled up on the furs infront of the fire. Jon walked in and over to me and picked up the small silver direwolf pup from the fire place the represented me.

"So your a Baratheon now?" He asked looking slightly amused and I nodded.

"Sadly yes." I said and he chuckled. "I mean, who the hell wants there sigil to be a stag."

"Not me, your grace." He bowed exaggeratedly and slapped the back of his leg. My action caught him off guard and he squeaked, dropping the figurine. Instinctively he dropped down and pulled it out of the fire.

"Jon." I gasped in shock and pulled the silver from his hands, screaming as the mental burnt my finger. I looked down at my brothers hands and sa

w nothing. No burns. "Jon, your hands!"

"My hands are fine, its your hands which are burnt. Come, we must go see a maester." he pulled me towards the door, but i placed my hands on his chest.

"You will not tell Maester you dropped the wolf, you will not tell him you touched it. Are we clear Jon. No one can know you do not burn. Especially not here."

-x-

The trip to the maester was quick. He put me dropping the figure down to pre bedding cermony gitters. He wrapped up my hands and sent me off, it would be a while

before the feast, in honour of my wedding and I was freaking out.

Not because I was nervous about the bedding, because Jon Snow was really Jon Targareyen.

"Can you tell me what the bloody hell is going on now?" He asked as we got in the room.

"I know who your mother is Jon." I said sadly looking down.

"Y-you do? Who?" He stuttered.

"Lyanna Stark."

"W- are you insane? Father would never-"

"I know he wouldn't! He isn't your Father Jon. Rhaegar Targareyen is." He shook his head.

"No, it can't be." He paced back and fourth.

"I've pondered it before. Lyanna died on a bed of blood and blue roses. Just before father brougt home a bastard child." I breathe a sigh. "You should go ask him. Should I be right you need to go back to your room and pack your bags. If Robert was to find out he would kill you."

"Where will I go? I'm not wanted in Winterfell!" He put his head in his hands.

"We'll worry about that once you've asked father." I said closing my eyes and falling back.

I heard Jon exit.

I knew who he was now, it was so obvisous. Jon is no bastard. Jon is a Dragon, possibly the last dragon. That is if Viserys Targareyen is not a Dragon.

Jon was my closest brother, not that I didn't love the others, I just trusted Jon slightly more. He was my best friend and I couldn't bare it if King Rob killed him purely because of Paranoia. I also couldn't live with myself if I ended up killing my father's best friend because he ordered my brothers death.


	8. Chapter 8

I smiled round at the guest as I clasped Joffrey's hand in my own.

I was sat at the head of the feast table, Joffrey on my right, next to him his parent. My father was sat on my left. Sansa and Aria by his side.

The music was blaring and people were dancing, many royal guests had came to the wedding.

I was looking round the room when I noticed John was not to be seen.

Leaning over to my Father I whispered hurriedly, "Where is Jon?" He looked at me with sad eyes.

"Hes packing." He smiled sadly and I nodded.

"So its true?" I sighed.

"Yes, we will speak more of this tomorrow." He said standing, it was obviously a sore subject for him.

I turned around to glance at joffrey through my eyelashes. I was surprised to see him gazing back down.

"So, Wife, are you enjoying our day?" He asked, rubbing his thumb on the back of my hand.

"Yes I am, but something tells me the best part hasn't even begun yet." I smirked and he chuckled.

"Patients," he grinned shaking his head.

"I am Patient, I could wait till next year if you wish." I joked and he fiend a gasp. He let go of my hand and placed it on my leg.

"Not likely my lady," he stood from his seat and held out his hand for me.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked and I took his hand.

"I would love to," I got up from my chair and followed the prince around the table to the middle of the floor.

He bowed a little and smirked that evil Joffrey smirk, though I though in that moment he may have been trying to smile.

I over exaggerated a curtsey and few people from the crowds laughed, including Joffrey.

Joffrey, as cruel as he may be, has seemed to take a liking to me.

I took his hand and place my other on his shoulder. He wrapped his other hand tightly around my waist and he pulled me close.

We stepped in time to the beat and laughed and joked as the song went on.

We twirled and jumped in all the right places but my dancing skills have never been very good under pressure. I laughed loudly everytime i miss stepped or crushed his feet. He never moaned or cried out though.

"Well my lady, you dance delightfully." He kissed my knuckle as the music stopped.

"I crushed at least five of your Toes, I am awful and you know it." I poke his chest and he smiled.

King Robert stood from his seat and held his half empty goblet of wine up in the air. "To Joffrey and Lyanna Baratheon, the future rulers of the realm."

People all around cheered , "May your futures be Happy and full of life. Lyanna, come here my darling." Rob called out and I let go of Joffrey, moving towards the King.

"Yes, uncle Rob."

"I had a this made for you." He pulled out a pin that took the shape of a rose at first I wanted to roll my eyes and pretend to like it but then I looked closer. "Your aunt Lyanna was known as the blue rose. You, no matter how much you look like her, are very different. You have an Edge of danger, you are a black rose."

"Thank you, so much." I took the broche and pinned it to my dress.

"No problem," he stood back again making it known in the room that he was now adressing everyone. "Now, let our newlyweds go have the time of there lives." I laughed and turned to the blonde Baratheon. He took my hand and I followed him to the door.

I hadn't noticed but a crowd of people had gotten up to follow us. I heard the foot steps and turned arond in a flash my eyes blazing.

"My husband and I will do this in the privacy of our chambers. You will not be needed."

"Then how will we know you've consummated the marriage?" Cersei asked not sitting back in her seat as half the others had once they see my glare.

"Ask your Son, when he is next free." I turned around and me and Joffrey headed off again.

He chuckled loudly and shouted back to the crowd, "I won't be free for quite a while, I'm taking up a new hobbie."

He laughed and scooped me up in his arms and headed towards his chambers.

-x-

"My lady, my lady wake up. It is almost noon." I stir from my sleep as the chamber maid shuck me awake.

"Ahh I was having the most wonderful dream, I actually enjoyed my wedding. Well some parts." I chuckled sitting up and the maid looked confused.

"It was no dream, your grace. You are now a Baratheon." She straightened out the other side of the bed. "I will send someone to help you dress, all your clothes and belongings have been moved from you old room into this suite. You will find everything you need in here."

"Thank you, but I can dress myself." I smiled and she nodded before leaving.

"Jon," I said placing my hand on his shoulder and he stopped folding clothes. He turned around and sat on the bed, I sat next to him. I walked over to the huge wardrobe which had my little amount of clothes in. I pulled out a simple loose black dress and flung it on, tying my hair in a plait.

I was off to see Jon. I'd had an idea of a place he could go.

Daenarys Targaryen and her brother Viserys are over the narrow sea. Living with the Dothraki, Daenarys had apparently married the Khal of the tribe.

I got to his room, which was not as big as any of the others in the apartment space the king had given to my family.

I knocked and walked in, Jon was hunched over a bag, placing his clothes into his trunk, well all the clothes he had that weren't to warm for the south.

"Jon," I said placing my hand on his shoulder and he stopped folding clothes. He turned around and sat on the bed, I sat next to him.

"You were right, My mother was Lyanna stark and my Father Rhaegar Targaryen. They were in love but she had been promised to another and Rhaegar was already married."

"Robert Baratheon." I said nodding.

"So they made up this ellaborate plan. He would come for her, in the night and whisk her away to somewhere safe and hidden. Where they could be together." He shook his head. "You know the rest."

"Roberts rebellion." I said sadly taking his hand. "Im so sorry Jon."

"Don't be sorry, Anna. I know who I am now. All that I'm unsure of is where to go." He shook his head standing and returning to pack his bag.

"Across the narrow sea, to Vas Dothraki." I said and he laughed.

"Thats your dream, Anna. Not mine."

"No, Rhaegar Targaryen's brother and sister live there. If your not safe here with us you should go to them, at least then you Stay with some family."

He smiled greatfully, "Thanks Lyanna." He picked up his case and headed towards the door.

"Wait," I unclasped the string braclet from my wrist and handed it to him.

"Something to remember me by." He grasped it in his hands tightly and pulled me into the biggest bear hug.

"Im going to miss you, my little anna." He kissed my forehead and then proceeded to the door.

A part of me will be missing without Jon, but I'd rather him be off with the Dragons and alive than here with me but missing his head.

This is a bit of a filler chapter, just to show that Joffrey and Lyanna were married and that Jon is leaving.

I think the next chapter will be about Tyrion being taken captive .. thank you for reading as always.

Erica xx


End file.
